


The Tour

by ddagent, lola381pce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both wanted to mark the other. They both wanted to be in charge. It was fun to think who was going to come out on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tour: Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyMaryT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMaryT/gifts).



> So, the rather wicked and ever talented ddagent and I were talking recently, both of us unable to find the motivation to write, when it occurred it might be nice to write something together to "get our muses in a happy, dirty place". As always…our mission is to get Phil Coulson laid and the gist of the conversation went along the lines of...
> 
> "We should do something maybe, you and me. A smut off or something!"  
> "Let’s start things off with some porn tennis, shall we?"  
> "How do we want to begin?"  
> "Shall we kick things off with some Coulsalind? They need some dirty smut."
> 
> And so, after agreeing a game of 'porn tennis' was in order, the following happened. Have fun and we hope you enjoy.

The original game of porn tennis can be read [here](http://ddagent.tumblr.com/post/133728823605/the-tour) if you've a mind to.

 

 **Rosalind Price** had done many things in the back seats of cars. She’d negotiated arms agreements, she’d shot men through open windows. She’d of course made out on the back seat of camaros and convertibles as a teenager. But since becoming a spy and now placed in charge of her own agency, she hadn’t been fucked on the back seat of a car.

But such things like decorum and  _privacy_ went out the window with Phil Coulson.

“Tell me, Ms Price, were you this wet when you came to pick me up this morning?”

Rosalind moaned as Phil sunk another finger inside of her. Her panties had been discarded about ten minutes into their journey; she was sure they were stuffed in Phil’s jacket somewhere. Since then he’d been teasing her, toying with her. Two fingers inside of her, slowly thrusting in and out in tandem with the moving car. 

“That would mean I was thinking about you all this morning.” His thumb brushed her clit. “Think a lot of yourself, don’t you?”

The Director of SHIELD nipped her ear lobe. “I’m not the one dripping wet, soaking through my panties.”

“No.” Rosalind slid her hand down Phil’s chest and over his crotch, feeling his hard cock through the fabric. “You’re just the guy with a wet spot on the front of his pants.”

Phil responded by adding another finger. She was already sure Banks could hear what they were doing up front, not that she cared when she felt this good. Phil knew how to manipulate his fingers inside her, when to curl and when to thrust. He hadn’t paid much attention to her clit yet, but he’d get there. Phil was all about build up.

“How long until we reach your office?”

“’nother half hour.”

“ _Perfect.”_

 

 **On the word “Perfect”** Phil pressed his thumb against Rosalind’s clit and began rubbing it in small tight circles. She let out another quiet moan which made him smirk against her ear.

“Good?” he whispered nuzzling the soft patch of skin behind her lobe. 

“Mmm.” She agreed shivering from the touch of his lips and the pressure of his thumb. He  _was_  good…damn him! And damn his bloody know-it-all smirk. Trying to even the score she closed her hand over the outline of his cock giving him a firm squeeze through his pants  _just_  on the right side pleasure.

He grunted and thrust up into her palm. His left hand gripped her hip a little tighter, not enough to cause damage but enough to give her some satisfying bruises later.

“Good?” she teased nibbling at his jaw.

“I’d rather feel your hand on my cock,” he growled his voice almost dangerous which, she was not afraid to admit - to herself at least - did things to her.

“Make me come before we reach my office, Director, and I’ll consider it.”

As mission parameters went it was clear, succinct and well within his capabilities. 

“I believe I can accomplish that, Ms Price.” and he set about achieving his target with renewed enthusiasm.

 

 **If they had the time** and space, Rosalind would have wanted to push Phil’s smirking mouth between her legs and make her come with his tongue. If he was half as good with his mouth as he was with his fingers, Rosalind couldn’t wait to push him on his knees. But right now she couldn’t think about the future, or the past, or her meetings, or even her own name. Phil was torturing her and her world had shrunk to just his touch. 

His thumb gently eased around her clit, pressing down on the right where she was most sensitive. Her gasp the first time he’d touched her there had ensured a repeat visit. His fingers were still buried inside of her, filling her. It wasn’t nearly enough but it would do. His lips were now on  her neck, teeth nibbling on her skin. 

“You give me a hickey, the deal is off.” 

His teeth grazed her collar bone just as his thumb pressed down on her clit.  _God_ he was so good at this. “It’s tempting, isn’t it?” His fingers began to slowly fuck her again. “To walk into your office smelling of sex with a hickey high on your neck. Panties gone…”

“Tempting for  _you_ …seeing the head of the ATCU with your marks all over her.”

His thumb was building her to climax, his fingers picking up pace. She was so close. Not long. Not- “I’d want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Rosalind buried her face in Phil’s neck, teeth sinking into his skin as her orgasm overwhelmed her. His hands didn’t still, not for a second. They continued to fuck her and tease her until she was writhing in his arms. Eventually her body stilled, pleasure muted but still rolling through her. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Phil’s smirk. 

Then the mark she’d left on his neck. “Ooops.” 

 

 **Phil raised an eyebrow** and tilted his head to the side with that smirk still plastered to his face. He really was a bastard. A sexy, talented bastard. But he didn’t touch the mark she left. His only acknowledgement of it was to say, “Oops? Really? It appears you have double standards, Ms Price. You know, this makes it very difficult for me to trust you.”

Rosalind pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. She was still buzzing from her orgasm but at the same time she was pissed at herself for losing control. She just didn’t expect the climax to be quite so…mind-blowing.Fuck! If that’s what it was like with just his fingers what would he be like with his mouth? His cock? Something she’d have to find out and soon. Hopefully. Speaking of his cock.

“Perhaps you’d allow me to apologise, Director Coulson. I believe we have…” 

“17 minutes?”

She pursed her lips again, this time to keep the smile from spreading across her face. Of course he could make her come like a teenager and still be aware of the time. Did she say he was a bastard? 

“17 minutes until we reach my office.”

Keeping her eyes firmly locked on his, she dropped her hands down to his somewhat impressive bulge and released the fastening of his pants. Carefully she pulled down the zipper and opened them wide. She reached inside and slid her fingers over the soft cotton of his boxer briefs up the length of his shaft giving her own smirk as he closed his eyes and groaned. Slipping her hand behind the waist band, her cool fingers moved over his cock as it sprang free from its confines. He groaned again pushing his head back against the seat arching up into her touch.

She leaned in towards him and brushed her lips against his ear. 

“Let’s see if I can make you come before we reach my office, shall we?”

 

**“ _Please.”_**

Rosalind smirked at the single word falling from his lips. She liked seeing his eyes half closed, his bottom lip falling open. She liked seeing him suffer in anticipation of her touch. He was at her mercy, her pleasure, and she could torture him for sixteen minutes and thirty seconds if she wanted to.  _She wanted to._

 _“_ You think I could fit both hands around your cock, Phil?” Rosalind leant in close, lips brushing along the mark she’d left. “I think I could. How about I try with one first.”

Her hand slid over his length, a light caress from his weeping head all the way to the base of his shaft. The elastic of his boxer shorts was nestled at his base. A minor adjustment sent Phil’s teeth into his bottom lip. He liked the pressure, the sensation.  _Tactile._ She gripped the base of his cock, holding him firmly until Phil’s eyes snapped open. Her thumb caressed the pulsing vein underneath, slowly causing Phil to shift in his seat. He wanted to move, he wanted to writhe. But he was holding back. 

“You’re not used to letting go, are you Phil?” Rosalind licked the shell of his ear. “Not used to letting someone else be in charge, taking orders. I bet you’re good at that, though, right?  _Taking orders.”_

Her hand slid upwards from the base, Phil’s cock throbbing in her hand. She attended to the head, thumb coating itself in his cum. Rosalind liked the thought of Phil spilling himself all over his pants, having to walk around her office in cum stained clothes. They both wanted to mark the other. They both wanted to be in charge. It was fun to think who was going to come out on top.

“Fourteen minutes!”

 

 **Rosalind glared at him**. Damn it! She thought she had him but he was still managing to keep track of the time. She’d have to do something about that. 

“Are you in a rush, Director? Are you getting close maybe?”

“It may have been a while, Ms Price, but this is is not my first hand-job in the back of a car. I believe we have time left. Let’s see what you can do, shall we?”

Rosalind narrowed her eyes at him…again. Taking his words as a challenge, she slid her palm up his length rubbing over his leaking head to collect the pre-come that trickled from his slit, and back down again coating his shaft. Her hand moved on his cock more smoothly now that it was slippery with his slick. 

It was a beautiful cock. Thick and long. Thick enough to know she would feel him for days should they actually fuck; long enough to know she couldn’t take him fully in her mouth. And she wanted to. She wanted to wrap her lips round him, slide her tongue over him and suck him inside out. 

Rosalind flicked her eyes back to his face and flushed to see that he was watching her, his intense gaze burning into her as she rubbed and squeezed him in her hand. 

Other than the muscle in his jaw jumping as he clenched his jaw while she worked him, Phil showed no outward signs that he was enjoying, or otherwise, her ministrations which, she had to admit, pissed her off. She would  _definitely_ have to do something about that.

In reality, Phil was fighting hard to keep control and not to rut into her fist. He was annoyed at himself for whining out that ‘ _Please_ ’ when she first touched him. He’d been delighted to watch her lose control when he was fucking her with his fingers; to have her to bite his neck when she came but he’d lost that edge with his pitiful begging. She was right when she guessed he wasn’t used to letting go. To let someone else take charge. 

But it was getting harder and harder, pun intended, to resist. Twice now he’d nearly lost it and shot his load but he’d managed to hold back, biting his lip and digging his fingers into the leather of the backrest. The next time he might not be so lucky. He wondered how it would feel if she took him in her mouth or for him to sink inside her wetness. 

Fuck! She was very talented with her hands and fingers, knowing when and how to squeeze him making it painful but keeping it  _just_  on the right side of pleasure or make her touch feather-light ghosting over his skin to tease him. When to speed up or slow down. Like now as more pre-come flowed from his slit. He could feel his balls tighten and lift. He was getting close…oh so close.

“We’re six minutes out, Ms Price.” Both of them jumped. Neither of them had spoken…

 

 **Rosalind swallowed** , hand sliding from Phil’s cock. “Thank you, Mister Hart. Let me know when we’ve arrived.”

Her cheeks began to warm from embarrassment, her bare legs rubbing awkwardly against the leather seat. In the throws of pleasure she hadn’t cared if the driver or Banks had heard her come. Banks had already made his concerns about her relationship with Phil  _very_ clear, despite her telling him it was none of his business. But with the driver as well…Rosalind reached up to brush a lock of hair from her face, only to find her hand coated with Phil’s pre-cum.

“Shit.” She reached to get a tissue to clean herself off, but instead found her wrist held in motion. Phil’s fingers were gripping her tight, his thumb brushing along the inside. He didn’t say a word, but the need, the  _want_ in his eyes was unmistakable. “They can  _hear_ us.” 

“I don’t care.”

Rosalind smirked. “Little bit of an exhibitionist, aren’t you, Phil? Used to hand jobs on back seats. Hotel rooms with the windows open, I bet.” She leant back, her hand reaching out to brush Phil’s still-hard cock. He shivered. “God you’re so close. I bet all it would take are a few jerks and you’d come.”

“Done in six minutes.” 

“It’s four now.” Rosalind slid her hand along the length of Phil’s cock, savouring the minute expressions on his face. She really wanted to see him without his walls. She wanted to see him broken, begging,  _coming. “_ Another deal. I make you come before we reach the office, you keep your hands to yourself on the tour.”

Phil slid a hand up her bare thigh, brushing the inside. She was still soaking wet. “No deal. We both know that this doesn’t end as soon as the car stops. How about I give you back your panties?”

“ _Three minutes, Ms Price_!”

Licking her lips, Rosalind stroked the weeping head of Phil’s cock. “You’ve got yourself a deal, cowboy.”

Phil groaned, pushing Rosalind back against the seat and pressing his lips roughly against her own. Between them her hand moved, pumping Phil’s slick shaft until she felt his lips hesitate.  _Close. Close._ A firm squeeze at the base of his thick cock was all it took for him to come. He spilled himself over her hand, the bare skin of her thigh. Rosalind watched as his orgasm overwhelmed him, his blue eyes defenceless for a single moment. 

Then the car came to a stop. 


	2. The Tour: Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you think, Ms Price? Why don’t I drop to my knees. Right here, right now. Lift your skirt. Pull down your panties. And eat you out?”

Once again folks, if you want to read the original threat as it unfurled on tumblr you can find it [here](http://lola381pce.tumblr.com/post/134293686622/the-tour-part-2).

 

 **Banks was out of the SUV** seconds before it had fully come to a stop. Angry? Disgusted?  _Jealous_??? He shook his head at that one. He wasn’t sure  _what_  he was feeling but whatever emotions were running through him, they made him grab the rear door handle to yank it open with considerable force. So much so, he nearly wrenched his arm out of its socket when it remained firmly in place. Fuck! The door was locked.

“Ms Price? Is everything okay?”

With a satisfied grin Phil watched Rosalind dab his come from her hand and thigh then pull her panties on. Just as calmly he wiped himself off with the corner of his shirt before tucking his cock back into his boxer briefs.

Lowering her skirt and smoothing it down, she looked at him with an expression of annoyed amusement.“You  _locked_  the door?”

Phil said nothing, merely tipped his head to the side and raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement; his grin still very much in place. Keeping his eyes on hers, he slowly eased his pants back up and fastened them making sure everything was neatly tucked in.

“Ms Price?” Banks’ tone was becoming insistent. 

Rosalind rolled her eyes at Phil who shrugged and removed some sort of gizmo from his pocket. “No matter what you might think, Ms Price, I’m not so much of an asshole that I’d completely embarrass you in front of your people.”

She looked at him for a long moment. There’s no doubt it  _would_  have been embarrassing for Banks to open the door and find her with her skirt up at her waist and her panties in her hand, covered in the Director of SHIELD’s come. Knowing he and Hart had heard their grunts and moans was bad enough (even if it was kind of a turn on). She nodded in acceptance.

He pressed a button and the locks released. The door flew open and Banks peered in at them. His nostrils were immediately assaulted by the unmistakeable scent of sex. That along with his boss’s flushed complexion and blown pupils did nothing to improve his already foul humour.

Ignoring his curled lip Rosalind held out her hand to Banks who automatically guided her down from the SUV. Phil didn’t fare quite so well and as he stepped onto the sidewalk he found the larger man blocking his path.

Phil looked up and him and gave him his most infuriating smirk, the one that could even set Fury on edge. Banks growled and took a step closer.

“Play nice, boys,” snarked the head of the ATCU finding their behaviour both annoying and entertaining.

Banks took his time moving aside and as he passed him, Phil leaned in and whispered, “You might wanna air out the car.”

 

 **Stepping into the ATCU facility** , Rosalind felt her mask slip in place. Even though she could still feel the remnants of Phil’s cum on her thighs,  _she_  was in charge here. She was  _Ms Price_ in here. Everyone listened to her; her orders. Even the smirking man who was currently being patted down by security would have to listen to her in here. Or at least abide by  _some_ of her rules. 

“Ma’am…” Banks appeared beside her, his hands clasped in front. He looked concerned, his eyes softening for a brief moment when he glanced at her. But then his gaze twisted back to Coulson and his look was replaced by something almost murderous. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, you don’t need to worry.”

His jaw locked, the muscle in his cheek jumping. Coulson was waggling his eyebrows as they checked his mobile devices for any trackers, listening devices, spyware. She smiled at his goofiness, catching herself when Banks looked her way again. “It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.” 

“I’m always concerned when it comes to you, ma’am.”

A response caught in her throat as Phil re-joined them. He was still smirking at Banks, his hand curling possessively around her hip. Rosalind had to gently ease his fingers from her skin lest there be a brawl in her foyer. 

“You need an ID badge.”

“Great.” One of the reception staff handed Phil a small gold badge to pin to his shirt with a tiny GPS chip inside. She was sure that they had something similar at SHIELD. “Do you mind?” 

Rosalind stepped forward, plucking the metal from Phil’s outstretched fingers. She leant in close, her hand caressing the front of his shirt. His gaze was unwavering from hers, his lips tilting up in a gentle smile as he watched her. She tried not to blush at his obvious affections. But her fingers stumbled, the spike of the badge catching Phil’s skin. 

“Sorry.” 

His fingers held hers in place on his chest. “It’s okay. If you really wanted to bump me off, you’d have done it already.”

Rosalind pulled back. She couldn’t stop the smile on her face. “Come on, let me give you the tour.”

It was a two hour tour with a meeting of all her department heads, before the rest of the day in her office to discuss plans for their new working arrangement. Lunch in between. She’d already placed an order with JJ’s diner. As they stepped onto the elevator, Phil’s hand brushed her ass. His fingertips traced the line of her soaked panties, only pulling away when Banks joined them. 

She really hoped he wasn’t going to tag along for the whole tour. She wanted to do things to that man.  _Private_ things. They’d have to get rid of him.

 

 **Phil looked at Rosalind** , his glance dropping to her mouth for a few moments then back to her eyes. “So, Ms Price. Where would you like to take me first?”

Rosalind barely held back a snort at the not-so-subtle innuendo. Banks’ shoulders tensed microscopically but it was more than enough for two seasoned spies to notice. Ignoring him, she continued with the double entendres that Phil had started with.  

“I thought I would start at the top and…” she paused to lick her lips “…work my way down.”

The corner of Phil’s mouth turned up in that lop-sided smile Rosalind found she rather liked. A jolt shot through his cock at her words making it stir again. He raised an eyebrow and nodded thoughtfully then returned the volley.

“I usually like to start at the bottom. Take my time getting to the top. But of course, it’s your facility. Your tour.”

Rosalind couldn’t quite stop the shiver that ran through her and was never more thankful that Banks had his back to them. Phil however  _could_  see her and touched his fingers gently to her neck stroking her with his thumb. She leaned into him and closed her eyes for a few seconds before pulling away again.

As they rode the elevator to the meet with the first department head Phil couldn’t help wind Banks up. He put his lips to Rosalind’s ear and stage whispered, “Way to go with the distraction bringing me here, Ms Price. I normally use a blindfold but your way certainly has its merits.”

Banks’ posture stiffened.

Rosalind narrowed her eyes. Much as she wanted to find the nearest brick wall, throw him against it and fuck him ragged, Phil was pushing his luck with Banks. She’d put it down to the lack of blood in his head, his other head, for now. Without looking at him she retorted,

“Congratulations, Director Coulson. You sound a lot like Tony Stark only less… subtle. I didn’t think that was possible.”

That stung. Being reminded of Stark hurt more than Phil ever thought it could. For all he had a loud-mouth and was an outrageous playboy, he was also generous and kind almost to a fault; he actually missed their interaction, their  _friendship_. Phil’s chest tightened just a bit. It’s not the first time he’d had a wave of sadness pass over him at not seeing the Avengers since his death. He missed them…some more than others.

Rosalind gave him a sideways glance and for a second she saw Phil Coulson open and unprotected. His expression was a strange combination of sorrow and wistfulness and she immediately regretted her words. It was obviously a low blow; the last time he had seen Tony Stark had been the day he died.

“I’m sorry…” she began.

Phil smiled but it wasn’t quite the mischievous grin from earlier.

“No,  _I_  am. What I said was rude. To both of you. Banks, I apologise.”

Banks looked over his shoulder and nodded.

“Also, I hope we weren’t too loud earlier. In the car.”

Banks spun round with a snarl but Phil didn’t flinch holding his ground as the other man reached for his firearm.

Rosalind stood in between them.

“Stand down,” she instructed angrily. The agent narrowed his eyes but did as she commanded. Fortunately for everyone the elevator reached its destination and the doors pinged open. 

“I think it would be best if we continued from here…alone,” she advised the furious agent. He looked at her sharply but she jerked her chin for him to remain in the elevator. Banks gave Phil the evil-eye as he and Rosalind headed for the first department.

“He  _really_  doesn’t like you, you know.”

“I kind of guessed that. Still it worked, didn’t it? Unless, of course, you wanted him to accompany us on the tour…”

 

 **Rosalind snorted**. “Banks has many talents, but I don’t need him for what I have planned.”

Phil’s hand slid once more to the curve of her ass; Banks’ hiss behind them the only sign that the elevator door hadn’t quite closed. Rosalind shivered as Phil pressed close, feeling his warm breath on the curve of her neck. “Just what  _do_  you have planned?” 

 _Have you fuck me six ways from Sunday. Then I get to fuck you right back._ “Meetings. All day. Come on, Phil, let me show you our Research department.”

Phil’s hand lingered on her ass for a little longer, the edges of his fingertips pressing into the seam of her panties. For a moment Rosalind wondered what it would have felt like if she’d let Phil keep them. Walking around the ATCU completely bare; completely open. All it would take was a quick push of her skirt and her pussy would be ready to be fingered, licked, fucked. There were several empty offices in the building, dark halls where the cameras didn’t quite see. They walked right past one on the way to Research. Phil could have three of his fingers inside her within seconds. 

As they rounded the corridor, they came to their first meeting. Rosalind sucked in a deep breath as she tried to control herself. Beside her, Phil looked completely unflustered. But then he slipped the jacket from his shoulders, holding it front of his body. 

“Hot?” 

Phil shrugged. “A little warm.”

Rosalind and Phil shared a knowing smirk, neither of them quite admitting how turned on they were. Their moment in the car had done nothing to quell the tension between them. But, thankfully, Rosalind could slip into familiar routines as she addressed Doctor Simpson and introduced him to Phil. 

“Yes, yes, I’m familiar with SHIELD’s work. We actually tried to interview several former SHIELD scientists but they all suddenly become unavailable.”

“Yeah,” Phil offered another shrug. “Sorry about that.” 

Simpson knew his stuff, and even the smug Director standing beside her seemed impressed. They were due to have a demonstration on one of their latest projects. As such, Simpson left them alone for a moment. 

“So, you’ve got lots of shiny toys to play with here, huh?” Phil peered around, staring at some of the expensive technology in the room. “So…do you ever play with toys?”

Rosalind choked, not expecting such a question. She painted a thin smile on her face as she turned to Coulson. “Well, sometimes human error means that technology is the best way to get a…satisfying outcome.”

“Maybe you could show me some time.” 

Before she could answer, Simpson returned with the equipment needed for the demonstration. Rosalind couldn’t concentrate, instead her imagination was providing images of her, her toy chest, and an eager Phil whispering dirty suggestions in her ear. She was grateful when they moved to the next office and had a chance to sit down. As gracefully as she could, Rosalind managed to add a little pressure between her legs where she needed it most. Just a little relief. 

When she looked back up to Phil, the wanton eyes she’d seen her fantasies were staring back. 

 

**Suddenly that little pit of pressure** , that little bit of relief she was seeking wasn’t nearly enough. Not when she was looking into those intense eyes of his; those eyes that missed nothing and devoured everything. He knew. Just by looking at her he knew what she had done and that she needed more. His fingers, his mouth…his cock. Honestly, she didn’t much care as long it was at least one of them. And she was very much aware he wanted to give her that release. 

It took every bit of control Rosalind had not to let slip the moan she was holding back, not to fidget in her seat trying to chase the sensation, not arch into it and cry out. But somehow she managed. She kept her eyes on his refusing to give him the satisfaction to know that she had been so close to an orgasm caused, in part at least, by just a look from the man opposite her.

“Ms Price?”

She broke eye contact with Phil and looked instead at her head of logistics. She hadn’t even realised he was speaking to her.

“Mr Burns?”

“I said would you care for some coffee before we begin?”

Oh god! He hadn’t even started yet.

In her head Rosalind screamed, No I would  _not_  care for some coffee. What I  _would_  care for is to be fucked over this conference table  _right_   _now_  by the Director of SHIELD and I really don’t give a shit if you stay and watch.

Instead she beamed sweetly at the older man and thanked him for a wonderful suggestion. He was a lovely person with an aptitude for logistics like no-one she had ever met before or since but he was the most boring speaker in the history of the world. This was going to be a  _very_  long meeting. She would have to find a way to cut things short.

Nodding to Phil, Rosalind rose from her seat and followed Burns to where refreshments had been set out. She began to pour herself some coffee while Burns droned on until she felt a presence behind her and then a lot more as Phil pressed his erection into her ass. Eyes wide, she paused in her pouring.

“I want to go down on you,” he murmured into her ear as he reached over for a cup with his prosthetic hand, brushing his chest across her shoulder.

Rosalind’s eyes opened even wider for a moment, her lips parting slightly and a small gasp escaping her lips at the thought of his mouth on her. Quickly she regained her composure and acting unperturbed she continued pouring her coffee. “Really, Director Coulson?”

“Really, Ms Price” Phil confirmed.

“I think Mr Burns might object.”

Phil stole a glance at the department head who was chortling to himself as he recounted some anecdote completely unaware that the other two were holding their own conversation beside him.

“I don’t think he’d even notice.” 

Phil dropped his free hand to her waist before sliding it round to the inside of her thigh to rub his thumb against her mound. He could feel her heat, smell her arousal as he caressed her. Phil pressed himself against her holding his cup out for her to add some coffee. The bastard was testing her. Well two could play at that game. With a steady hand she tipped the pot adding some hot liquid. 

Coulson upped the ante. As Rosalind poured, he whispered in her ear, his warm breath ghosting across the shell. 

“What do you think, Ms Price? Why don’t I drop to my knees. Right here, right now. Lift your skirt. Pull down your panties. And eat you out?”

 

**Rosalind swallowed** , trying to keep her composure. She put the coffee pot down on the refreshment table lest she and Coulson end up covered in scalding hot coffee. Phil was still pressed against her; his sizeable erection rubbing against the curve of her ass. She was losing all sensible thought as Phil’s thumb brushed against her wet panties. She wanted his mouth. She wanted his cock. She wanted  _him._

_“Rosalind.”_ Her name was accompanied by Phil’s teeth tugging at her earlobe. “I need an answer. Do you want me to take off those skimpy,  _soaked_ panties of yours and bury my tongue inside you? Do you want me to taste you?” His cock thrust against her. “Do you want me to take you?” 

“Like you would.” Rosalind turned away from Phil, taking a sip of her coffee. Phil was all about the tease: the innuendos, the lewd suggestions. But she didn’t think he had the balls to eat her out in the middle of an open office. This was a battle for control. She was going to take charge. “If you want a taste, Phil, go ahead. If not… _down boy._ ”

She waited, adding a little cream to her cup. When her skirt wasn’t pushed up and her panties torn off, she knew she’d won. Of course, that victory came at a price. She knew that the next time they were alone, Phil would have her spread open and his tongue lapping at her pussy before she could even count to three. A thrill ran through at her all the possibilities. Such fantasies would keep her occupied during this dull excuse of a meeting. 

As Rosalind turned back to Burns, she suddenly realised that they had missed something during their little  _moment._ The older man was hurriedly checking his pockets, looking anxiously around for something he’d missed or dropped. When his shoulders sagged, her turned to her with pleading eyes.

“Oh Ms Price, please forgive me. I seem to have left my presentation on the memory stick in my car. I am so terribly sorry to inconvenience you, a-and _you,_ Mister Coulson.”

Phil brushed his shoulder against hers, standing beside her with a smirk. “Not at all, Mr Burns. Why don’t you run and get it? Me and Ms Price will be here when you get back. No harm done.”

Burns smiled at both of them. “Thank you,  _thank you._ I’ll be back as quick as I can!”

It would take Burns approximately eight minutes to reach the parking garage from his office, maybe another two to find it and then his return journey. He was running as he pushed through the glass doors and headed to the stairwell at the other end of the hall. The quietness of the office took over; Rosalind suddenly hyper aware that it was just  her and Phil. Alone. 

“You get all shy, Coulson?” 

Two hands suddenly pressed against her hips, lifting her up. She was slammed against the refreshment table; plastic tubs of cream and wooden stirrers falling to the floor. Her skirt was pushed up to her waist before she recognised what was going on. When she had a moment to breathe, Phil was kneeling between her legs. 

“This whole office is made of glass. Anyone can walk past and see me eating you out. There’s two security cameras in this room alone. I’m sure Banks will have a front row seat.” Phil’s fingers were light across her bare thighs. _Tease._ “I want to taste you, Rosalind. Do you?”

_Yes._

Rosalind slid her panties down her legs before throwing them at Coulson. He looked at the silk and lace for a moment before putting them inside his jacket. They were his now, of course. His trophy for the day. His blue eyes were dark as he watched her, tongue wetting his lips as she spread her legs for him. 

Her right hand slid across his head, brushing the nape of his neck. She pulled him forward, pressing him against her pussy. With the first stroke of his tongue, Rosalind no longer cared. All she wanted was Phil. By the end of the tour she’d have him. His fingers, his mouth, his cock.  _She’d have him all._

 

**Rosalind threw back her head** as Phil’s tongue swept over her again. The moan she’d been holding back could be contained no longer and it poured out of her. Fuck! It felt so good.  _He_  felt so good. After thinking about his mouth being on her for so long the reality was…son of a  _bitch_!

One of her hands scrabbled for purchase against the surface of the table sending the remaining tubs of cream tumbling to the floor; the other hand scratched the skin on the nape of his neck, not deep enough to draw blood - not yet anyway, but enough for him to feel the sting as her nails scraped marks just below the hairline. 

Oh fuck! A few passes over her folds and she was almost coming already. 

Phil looked up the length of her body as he slowly, teasingly lapped at her, his knowing tongue making her writhe above him, gasping and panting. She looked down at him, into his smirking eyes, only to clench her own tight shut and drop her head back again as he pushed his tongue inside her exploring her hot, wet depths. 

He changed his angle slightly and sucked at her clit, greedily drawing it into his mouth flicking his tongue over the hard nub. The sounds she was making went straight to his cock and he hummed in appreciation. Her nails dug in again, harder this time, punctuated by a strangled whimper cut off before it could grow into a scream. He continued to suck at her for a few moments before busying himself once again licking her in long, slow stokes.

Rosalind pressed the ball one foot into his shoulder opening herself up to him as her hand on the back of his head pulled him closer. He obliged burying his face deeper between her legs soaking himself in her wetness, inhaling her arousal. It was intoxicating. 

He ran his tongue around her clit in tight circles and spurred on by her gasps, flicked the tip over the nub. She thrust against his mouth squirming as his tongue swept over her again and again. The muscles in her thigh began to tremble, a tell-tale sign she was getting close. Phil apparently also sensed it as his pace increased becoming almost frenzied. He slid two fingers inside her curling them round pressing against her as he sucked and lapped at her.

The heat started in the soles of her feet moving up her legs and into the pit of her stomach as her orgasm began to build. Rosalind’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream, her nails digging into the surface of the table and scratching through Phil’s hair as her interior muscles clenched around his fingers. He didn’t stop, thrusting and pushing insider her causing her to shudder and arch into his touch as wave after wave her orgasm washed over her. 

Still he continued as she climaxed into his mouth until, boneless and sated, she dropped her leg over his shoulder and leaned on the table panting in short uneven breaths. Jesus fucking Christ on a pony! He was every bit as talented as she’d hoped.

Rosalind watched him with hooded eyes as he withdrew his fingers from her pussy. Keeping his eyes on hers he sucked them into his mouth to clean them off in a gesture both obscene and arousing. 

As her breathing steadied she snorted out a shaky laugh and pulled down her skirt. 

“Well, cowboy. I’m guessing that wasn’t your first rodeo.”

He smirked at her phrasing and tilting his head to the side said, “As long as you enjoyed the show, ma’am.”

She sat up and pulled him towards her drawing him into a filthy kiss. His hands gripped on to her thighs, tightening as her tongue pushed into his mouth rubbing against his tasting herself on him. Eventually she pulled back and studied him through narrowed eyes.

“Honestly, Director Coulson. I didn’t think you had the balls.”

“Oh I’ve got the balls, Ms Price. And right now they’re full and heavy. You intending to do anything about that?”

 

**“ _Maybe..”_ Rosalind teased**, leaning in for another kiss. She could still taste herself on Phil’s mouth, and her tongue slid inside to see if she could find more of her taste. Phil was practically grinding against her leg when she pulled away. “Maybe not. Like  you said…glass walls, security cameras.”

Phil growled, the blue in his eyes almost disappearing through arousal. “So there’s video footage of you getting your pussy eaten out by the Director of SHIELD, but you’re not willing to get down on your knees yourself? Hardly _fair.”_

They still had some time before Burns returned. She’d been so keyed up that it had taken less time than she thought to have her coming all over Phil’s tongue. She wanted to return the favour, wanted to slip that thick cock of his between her lips. But she still had to maintain the upper hand. That seemed to disappear when Phil returned to between her legs, his tongue lapping at her over-sensitive clit.

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning you up.” Phil nipped at her inner thigh. “The head of the ATCU _must_ be professional. Can’t have your pussy dripping everywhere.”

Rosalind let out a groan as Phil took a swipe at her clit. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pushed his head away. After the orgasm he’d given her, she was still too sensitive to be touched. She slid off from the refreshment table, tugging her skirt down over her hips. She was happy to walk around the place with a wet pussy. Meant she could feel it every time she walked, every time Phil looked at her. 

“Stand up.”

“Yes ma’am.” Phil said, accompanying his words with a wink. He got to his feet, hands already moving to his belt buckle. He kept moving backwards until his ass hit the conference room table. They were more in view of the glass doors, the security cameras. Yet Phil still slid his zipper down, brushing his bulging cock in the process. “Can I ask you something?” 

Rosalind slid her hand inside his boxers, sliding his erection out of the fabric. Her touch was soft, gentle. Anything more and it would have been too much. “I want to taste you too.”

“ _Good._ Because I was going to ask if you need me to tell you when I’m gonna come.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh  _Phil._ We’re not in High School.”

Taking a brief look to her left and finding no one watching, Rosalind dropped to her knees. She felt a tingle run through her at the thought of being watched, more so than she had being half naked and on display on the refreshment table. But as she leant forward, taking the head of Phil’s cock between her lips, she felt a  _thrill._ She wanted to be seen sucking Phil’s cock. She wanted to be seen having him spill inside her mouth. She wanted an audience to watch him come apart. 

“Yes.” Phil gently stroked her hair, hand caressing the nape of her neck. “God your mouth feels so good.”

Smiling, Rosalind continued to suck on the head. She tasted the salt of his pre-cum against her lips; the width of his cock pressing against her mouth. Her fingers caressed his shaft whilst she gently nursed his cock. He was thick, she’d seen that in the car. But feeling him inside her mouth was something entirely different. Her body began to ache at the thought of him inside her. Slowly, Rosalind began to slide her mouth down his cock. 

“Slow,  _slow,”_ Phil stroked her hair, eyes rolling back in his head. “Don’t push, don’t push.”

She took him as far as she could before she gagged, having to slide her mouth back and away. “Your ego doesn’t need the boost, but your cock is huge. I’m not going to be able to swallow it all.”

Phil’s hands were soft, gentle. She wondered how many partners he’d coaxed to deep throat him. “It’s okay. Take what you can. Believe me, being in your mouth is…”

He didn’t answer because Rosalind had swallowed him again. She managed about two thirds of his cock before he hit the back of her throat, She sucked him down before pushing back, tongue swirling over the head to taste more of his weeping cock. His balls were heavy, ready to spill out over her tongue. She rubbed them whilst she licked along his cock, Phil’s fingers tightening in her hair. 

“That’s it,  _that’s it…_ so close…”

She felt him tense in her mouth, his balls tighten. All it took was her teeth grazing the underside of his cock and he was coming. Rosalind sucked him all down, his cum spilling across her tongue and down her throat. She looked up at Coulson as she continued to swallow him, the Director unable to keep his control as he watched her. When he was spent she slowly slid him from her lips. A little of his cum clung to her mouth. She brushed her lip with her thumb, sucking it clean. 

“Better, Director?” 

Phil sighed as he put his soft cock back inside his pants. “I would say yes, but now I’m desperate to be inside you.”

“All in good time, Phil. All in good time.” 

 

**Banks had been watching** the subtle play between his boss and Coulson in the conference room; him standing just a shade too close behind her, the brush of his chest to her shoulder when he reached across her for the cup, his lips against her ear, his hand falling to her waist before disappearing round her front…  _touching_  her. 

“Get out!”

“Sir?”

Banks stared at the guards monitoring the security feeds. They looked back at him with confusion. They hadn’t noticed.

“Get. Out.”

They knew better than to argue when Banks was in a mood. They nodded, collected their gear and left.

The agent continued to watch as Burns spoke to Ms Price with a look of abject apology on his face. She responded to him and he looked relieved before disappearing through the glass doors. He couldn’t hear what was said between the two agency heads but when he saw Coulson’s hands on her waist pushing her roughly against the table before lifting her skirt to reveal her panties…he knew what was likely to happen next. Unfastening his pants and removing his rapidly hardening cock from his underwear, Banks spat in his hand and sat back to watch.

He came with a grunt a few strokes after Coulson as he watched his boss wiping Coulson’s come from her mouth. He’d been hard since the pair hand hand fucked each other in the car and had intended to jerk off in the toilets but when he saw the Director of SHIELD touch Price as they walked down the corridor, he knew they weren’t finished and had decided to head to the control room to monitor their activities. Truth be told he certainly hadn’t expected them to go down on each other in a glass office where anyone could walk in on them at any moment. It was careless and it was stupid but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

After wiping himself down and tucking his spent cock away, Banks searched for the footage from the two cameras in the conference room and erased it from the server and the back up. But not before he’d uploaded it onto a thumb drive. It may have been careless and stupid but he conceded it was also fucking hot. It would be a shame to waste it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so to part 3. After a morning of meetings, Director Coulson and Ms Price are set to have lunch in her office followed by negotiations on inter-agency cooperation… both Coulson and Price have a few ideas on how to achieve that to their mutual satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincere apologies, Coulsalind fans... I forgot to post this chapter when ddagent and I finished it on tumblr aaaages ago! Warning: this is just a chapter of smut (yeah, cuz the rest of The Tour was 12A... not!). Anyway hope you belated enjoyment.

 

 **The rest of the meeting** passed without further incident…almost.

Burns returned with the thumb drive retrieved from his car, continuing to mutter apologies until Rosalind thought she would have to shoot him. Going by the look on her SHIELD counterpart’s face he was regretting having handed over his side arm when he signed in.

“Not to worry, we managed to entertain ourselves without you,” smiled Rosalind exchanging glances with Phil who gave her a knowing smirk in return. She moved in her seat almost wincing at the dampness between her legs making her very much aware her panties were now in Phil’s pocket; actually they were hanging _out_ of Phil’s pocket. 

She made sure the Head of Logistics was busy setting up his presentation before signalling to Coulson. He tilted his head to the side and frowned as though querying her gesture. That bloody smirk on his face gave him away however - he knew damn well what she meant.

As always, somewhere between half-amused and half-annoyed with him, she narrowed her eyes and hissed, “Pocket.”

Keeping his eyes on hers and that ~~cute~~ irritating little half-smile playing on his lips, he reached down and touched his finger tips to the wayward panties. Instead of pushing them deeper into his pocket however, he slowly drew them out and rubbed the lacy material between the pads of his fingers and thumb. He held them up to his lips and closed his eyes as he tasted her on the silk and inhaled their scent.  

Rosalind watched him in disbelief. Jesus, that was so fucking hot. She felt a rush of heat between her legs and gasped trying not to squirm in her chair. Hot it may have been but if Burns turned round now he would see what Phil was doing and there was absolutely no mistaking what he held in his hand.

Slowly, Phil opened his eyes again and she noted with some satisfaction, his pupils had blown. He took one last deep breath and finally returned the panties to his pocket, this time making sure they were out of sight. At that moment Burns chose to turn round and begin his presentation. So close. Coulson was one lucky sonofabitch! 

After 20 minutes of listening to the Head of Logistics drone on about the management of getting the In-humans from point of origin to their arrival at the ATCU facility and the risks inherent with such an operation, Rosalind had heard enough. She wanted Phil’s tongue in her mouth and his hand between her legs and she wanted it now.

Catching him halfway through a sentence she interrupted Simpson and apologised; they were on a tight schedule and they had another few people to speak with this morning. Unfortunately, his delay with the thumb drive meant she would have to cut things short. She tilted her head to the side and beamed at him. “You understand, don’t you?”

Simpson was about to protest but Rosalind’s smile always made him buckle. “Of course, Ms Price. I can only apolo…”

“No need,” interrupted Phil quickly not wanting to hear yet another apology. “I can see you and Ms Price have everything in hand. Control with a firm, steady grip. I’m certainly inspired, Mr Simpson. Perhaps I’ll come another time, if Ms Price will allow it.”

The department head was taken aback. No-one had ever been that enthusiastic about his presentation before but the SHIELD man certainly sounded sincere. “That would be wonderful, Director Coulson. How very gracious of you. You know that reminds me of a time…”

Rosalind rolled her eyes and propelled Phil to the door barely giving him enough time to grab his jacket from his seat. “Stop it, Phil,” she hissed in his ear. He tried to look innocent but failed miserably. They both knew Burns had no concept of double entendres but it _was_ turning _her_ on. 

God she wanted him. She almost dragged him along the corridor to a darkened area she knew was a blind spot for the security cameras. Pushing him against the wall she rubbed his cock through his pants, fucking his mouth with her tongue. He groaned and thrust against her hand. Fuck! He hadn’t had a refractory period this quick since he was a teenager. He pushed her skirt up to her thighs and pressed his thumb against her clit, sinking one finger inside her loving how wet she was. Rosalind moaned as he pushed deeper into her. She let him continue until she felt him harden then she broke away admiring the outline of his erection. 

“That’s for teasing me with my own panties, Director. Now be a good boy for two more meetings and you can have a reward.”

“You thinking of giving me another blowjob, Ms Price?”

“How about a burger from JJ’s. And a good fuck.”

 

 **Phil smirked at the suggestion** of a _good fuck,_ and Rosalind was honestly tempted to pull down that zipper and let him fuck her right in the middle of the corridor. She was wet, desperate, and despite her previous orgasms she had the strongest desire to feel Phil inside of her. But they still had two meetings to attend; she needed to remain professional. As professional as she could be with no underwear on. 

“I think I can be a good boy for that.” Phil lifted his fingers to his lips; tongue lapping up her wetness. “Who’s next?”

Their third meeting was with Tactical. Phil had already met a handful of her agents, but this time he would get to meet a few more. Most of them were ex-military, a handful were ex-CIA. Two were even ex-SHIELD. Their presentation talked about the different ways they had handled Inhuman situations; as well as what training they had received. Phil nodded his head along to the presentation, but it seemed like he wasn’t really paying attention. 

“You okay, Phil?” Rosalind asked, leaning in when there was a break in the presentation. “You look…distracted.” 

“I’m fine.” But he was frowning. “Your head of Tactical looks like he belongs on the front of a catalogue.”

Agent Bierko was attractive; with dark hair and thick muscles. She’d seen him train, too, knew how shredded his abs were and what he looked like covered in a thin sheen of sweat. But rather than think about Bierko, her thoughts turned to what Phil would look like working out. How the muscles in his back would flex; the power he would display in his arms. How he would clean off in the shower; hot water running down his chest and down that thick cock…

“He’s okay.” Rosalind pressed a hand to Phil’s thigh and squeezed. “But he’s not who I want.” 

Phil stopped glaring at Bierko and swivelled his gaze to her. She loved that genuine smile of his, when the bravado stopped and the All American Captain America fan shone through. “ _Good._ Because I want you too.”

As the Tactical agents returned to their desk, they finished off their presentation. Rosalind was mentally counting down the minutes until the end of the fourth presentation and then lunch. _Then fuck._ After imagining Phil sopping wet in the shower, her stomach was churning with arousal. She couldn’t ask Phil to fuck her in the corridor, nor eat her out in the elevator. He was doing so well at being a good boy, she couldn’t let that go to waste. 

Outside the meeting, she slid a hand against Phil’s chest. “I just need to visit the powder room. Then we can go to out final meeting.” 

“Okay. But be quick.” Phil’s gaze lingered down her body. “The sooner we’re done with the meeting, the sooner we can both get fucked.”

Smiling, Rosalind made her escape into the ladies room. She banged open one of the cubicle doors; locking it tight before she buried her hand between her thighs. At least with no panties she had easy access. Rosalind let out a low moan as her fingers circled her clit. She imagined Phil under scalding water; his hand sliding low to touch his cock. The pace of her fingers increased as she thought about him gasping for breath, his skin soaking wet. She joined him in her fantasy, his wet hands palming her breasts. He pressed her against the cold shower wall, his hard form rocking against her back. He was reaching for the shower head…

“You know, Ms Price, if I have to be a good boy, you shouldn’t be such a  _naughty_ girl…”

 

 **Rosalind froze,** her fingers stuttering to a halt against her swollen clit. Sonofabitch! She’d been so close too. With an edge to her voice, she snarked, “My place my rules, Director Coulson. You _are_ aware this is the ladies room?” 

“Busted. Sorry. But curiosity got the better of me. Tell me, Ms Price, would you rather it was my fingers inside you right now?”

Rosalind shivered. Oh fuck yes! She’d rather it was his cock inside her but his fingers would do…for now. She removed her hand and dropped her skirt sliding the catch aside and opening the door to glare at him. “Are you offering?”

Phil was leaning against the framework between her cubical and the next one, arms and ankles crossed, head bowed forward. At her question, he raised his head slowly and she caught sight of him in the mirror; pupils blown and a dangerous expression on his face. She felt her stomach roll in anticipation.

Lazily he uncurled from his position and turned towards her crowding her back into the cubical. Closing and locking the door behind him, he moved her round pressing her back into the partition wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned into her brushing his lips against her ear and growled, “What were you thinking about? I could hear you gasping and moaning. What were you thinking about? When you fucked yourself with your fingers.”

She groaned at his words and the heat behind them. He pressed his erection to her mound rutting himself against her trying to get relief from the friction. There was none to be had. The only relief he would get now was when he was inside her. 

Giving up, his right hand dropped to her hip. He pressed his fingers into the bone making her gasp again. It was painful but it was good. Trailing them down her thigh to the edge of her skirt he roughly pushed his hand underneath dragging his nails up the inside of her thigh. She shivered at this touch. He stopped at her pussy, his thumb lightly teasing the edges of it. She spread her legs for him lifting one foot onto the edge of the toilet seat willing him to push inside. He continued to play with her instead gently brushing his finger tips over her.

“You didn’t answer my question, Ms Price. What were you thinking about? Were you thinking about us fucking in your office?”

His language was turning her on. Every time he said ‘fuck’ she thought she would come from that alone. She pushed her palms flat against the wall and bit her lip trying not to cry out.

“Were you thinking about being spread open over your desk with me sucking on your clit? Or fucking your pussy with your legs wrapped round me?” He pressed his thumb against her nub rubbing tight circles round it. She inhaled sharply at the contact. Finally! She imagined him doing just that and shuddered.

“Were you thinking about me taking you from behind? Pushing my cock into you? Fucking you?” He stroked along her slick folds pushing two fingers into her knowing one wouldn’t be enough. She moaned loudly and banged her head against the wall as he thrust them in and out. Anyone could walk in right now and she wouldn’t care.

“You’re so wet, Ms Price. Were you close before? Did I spoil it for you? Jesus! I could slide my cock into right now. Fuck you against this wall.”

Do it she wanted to tell him. Do it! But she didn’t want their first time to be in a stall of the ladies toilet. Call her a romantic. Fortunately they were on the same page as Coulson withdrew his hand and slid in a third finger increasing his pace. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. His fingers were long and thick reaching all the right places. He pressed his thumb to her clit coated with her slick working it, teasing it roughly.

“Are you close, Ms Price?” he whispered into her ear.

She was. So close. She could feel it building in her stomach, in her pussy. She gasped and panted with every movement of this hand. She thrust her hips in time with him until he pulled his hand out again. God help her she would shoot him if he stopped there. But he didn’t.

He covered her mouth with his prosthetic hand. As she tensed up, he looked into her eyes and said “Trust me, Rosalind.” She kept her eyes on his and slowly nodded.

He slid two fingers back in and curled them inside her searching and when he found what he was feeling for he pressed gently against it. She arched her back off the wall and screamed as the orgasm rolled over her. It was like a white heat melting her from the inside. Her muscles fluttered round his fingers as she came. And fuck how she came! He stroked her though it whispering softly to her as slowly her body began to relax and she pushed his hand away too sensitive to have his fingers near her any more.

She looked at him in disbelief. It was the most intense orgasm she’d ever had.

“Still mad at me, Ms Price?” he asked with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

 

 **“I’m sure I can find something** to be mad at you about.” But, _oh god,_ not about this. _Not about this._

Rosalind leant back against the partition wall, hand resting atop  her chest. She felt her lungs suck in breath after  breath; her body trying desperately to recover from her latest orgasm. She’d never experienced anything so intense. She could only imagine what it would be like with them locked away in her town house, phones off and no outstanding appointments. Just the two of them stuck in their own little world. 

Sucking in another breath, Rosalind peeled herself away from the wall. Phil had left the cubicle to give her some space. She found him in front of the mirrors, splashing cold water on his face. His cock was straining visibly against the front of his suit pants, a wet spot visible against the fabric. When he heard her heels against the linoleum floor, he picked up his head. He was grinning again as he watched her walk towards him. Rosalind wondered if he knew about the wetness dripping down her thighs. She wondered if he’d washed his fingers or licked them clean. 

Despite the orgasm she’d just had, her body still felt unfulfilled. She needed something else. She was getting tired of waiting. 

“So,” Phil said, his hand gently pressing against her hip. “Who comes next?”

He smirked at his double entendre; perhaps hoping that she’d reciprocate with her fingers wrapped around his cock. Instead, she slid her hand up Phil’s chest, touching his face. She leant in close, teeth nipping at the shell of his ear. 

“We both do.” 

Brushing past him with a smile, Rosalind strode out of the bathroom. She adjusted her skirt as she walked; teased her hair into something resembling a professional look. She heard Phil trail after her, felt his breath on the back of her neck. She wanted to look back, see whether he looked like a confused little puppy unaware that he was going to get a big treat. Maybe he’d figured it out already. 

They stepped onto the elevator, Rosalind punching the button for the top floor. She had to enter in a key code, her body surreptitiously shielding it from Phil’s view. 

“Let me guess, 1310?” Rosalind looked over at Phil, raising an eyebrow. “The biographies on your shelves.”

She snorted. Her password wasn’t that prosaic. But it was nice to see that Phil thought he knew her. _Maybe he did_. Maybe she wanted him to know _more_ of her. With the elevator heading up to the top floor, Rosalind joined Phil’s side. She held his gaze as she reached for her phone. 

“Banks, I need you to reschedule our fourth meeting. We’ll try to fit it in before Director Coulson leaves for the night.” She paused, listening to Banks try and hide his discomfort. She wondered just how much he had seen on the monitors.  “No, no, I’ll let you know about cars. Although I think we’ll only need one car home.” 

Phil’s eyes lit up. They shared a smile, Rosalind trying hard not to blish as Phil wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to take him home. She could reschedule her day tomorrow;  _hell_ , her weekend. It had been a long time since she’d felt like this. It had been a long time since she’d had sex like this. It might last a week, a month… _forever._ With spies there was never any certainty. Rosalind had long since learnt to enjoy it whilst she could. 

So why were they waiting when they both wanted to fuck?

“I thought we had another meeting,” Phil said, his lips dangerously close to hers.

“I decided our one-on-one time was more important.” 

Phil groaned, his mouth burying in the curve of her neck. Rosalind smiled, enjoying the pressure of Phil’s lips against her skin. Her fingers teased the nape of his neck, running through the short strands of hair. She couldn’t wait to touch his skin, feel the slide of muscle under her bare hands. She couldn’t wait until they were _alone, undisturbed._

Suddenly the elevator doors opened up onto her floor; her office only a few feet away. Phil lifted his head from her skin; eyes glancing towards her office door. His eyes were dark; the blue barely there and stormy. She touched his jaw, turning his gaze towards her. “You ready for this?” 

A smile. “Lead the way, Ms Price.”

 

 **She had barely closed the door** to her office when they were on each other.

Rosalind pushed Phil against the wall none too gently and pressed her lips to his while trying to get him out of his suit jacket and kicking off her shoes all at the same time. Never let it be said the Head of the A.T.C.U. couldn’t multi-task. His hands were on her waist pulling her towards him as he kissed her back, hard and intense.

Having finally wrestled him free, she dropped the offending item of clothing on the floor and tackled his belt. Not wanting to fall behind in the race to get undressed, Phil slapped her hands away from his buckle and pulled her jacket from her letting it fall on top of his. **  
**

“Hey! That’s Armani,” she muttered into his mouth.

“Paul Smith,” he returned, his hands dropping back to her waist.

“Touché.”

Next to go was his tie. “Ermenegildo Zegna,” he told her as it slithered from his neck and landed on the pile. She had to admit, for some reason the designer talk as they stripped each other out of their clothes was kinda hot.

“Nice,” she responded, biting his lip.

Taking the hint, he opened his mouth letting her tongue inside to explore as he unfastened his belt yanking it from the loops. Clumsily, she began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. Before she got half way, Phil spun them round slamming her against the wall holding both her wrists above her head with his prosthetic hand; the grip was firm but loose enough that she could pull herself free, if she wanted to. She didn’t want to. She wanted more. She _needed_ more.

Phil dropped his face to her neck clamping his lips to her skin, sucking and licking at it, nipping it gently with his teeth. Not quite enough to leave lasting marks, well not everywhere, but more than enough to make her pussy wet and her nipples harden into tight little nubs.

Rosalind let her head drop back against the wall and moaned. Fuck that was so good. As he continued to mouth her she felt his other hand reach under her skirt pushing the material up her thigh. She writhed beneath him gasping at his touch; his rough, calloused hands stroking over her soft skin forcing the skirt higher. He slid his had round from her thigh to her buttock and squeezed her flesh pressing fingermarks into her skin. She panted and gasped. Jesus he was driving her wild.

“How do you want us to fuck, Ms Price?” he growled into her ear, his voice husky and raw. “Here against the wall? Or do you want to ride me on your chair?”

She shuddered. At his words; at his breath ghosting over her ear. She didn’t know which but she knew if she didn’t have him inside her soon she would scream…or shoot him. And when she thought it couldn’t get any worse he murmured, “Maybe you have something in your drawer…something you could fuck me with over your desk.”

Rosalind’s brain shorted out; actually, honestly shorted the fuck out. He pulled back to look at her and gave her a wolfish grin at what he saw. The shocked look on her face, the flush to her skin, the blown pupils. She couldn’t breathe. He’d stolen that simple, involuntary act from her with the image of her fucking him, fucking the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., over her desk. Hearing him cry out with every thrust as she buried a thick, fake cock in his ass.

“Yes…you want that, don’t you? You want me bent over your desk as you work me open and fuck me with that dildo you keep in your drawer. Or maybe a strap on. Fuck! I’m so hard at the thought of it. Of you. Another time perhaps but right now I want my cock inside you. So tell me, Ms Price, how _do_ you want us to fuck?”

Rosalind had had enough. She fought hard to regain every bit of control she could muster and pushed his shoulder forcing him to take a step back. Brushing past him, she strode over to her desk and yanked open the drawer, nearly pulling it out completely. Ignoring the dildo she kept there - yes, she kept one for emergencies - she grabbed a condom, fairly easily it had to be said (well…she _had_ be thinking about this for a while) and marched back to him. 

She grabbed his cock through his pants making him grunt and shoved him back against the wall as she rasped, “Right here, right now, Director Coulson. We’re going to fuck against this wall. As hard as you can manage. How does _that_ sound?”

 

**This time, there was no answer.**

No teasing lilt to his voice as they finally got what they both wanted; no innuendo laden reply or even some filthy suggestion of how much he wanted to fuck her. Rosalind’s hand slid firmer against the front of Phil’s pants, her lover gasping instead of speaking. She slid even closer, lips pushing forward towards his. The prospect of reality had slowed time until all Rosalind could hear was the sound of Phil’s heart race against her other hand. 

Then she was thrown back against the wall. 

Phil’s mouth was hot on her neck; teeth nipping at her collarbone. His robotic hand was clutching her hip, forcing her back against the wall. She had wanted it _hard,_ and Phil definitely delivered. As his lips continued their assault on the bare strips of skin visible above her blouse, she felt Phil’s fingers tug at the fixings on her skirt. Suddenly the material fell down her legs; the cool air of her office hitting her bare legs and pussy. 

“ _Fuck.”_ Rosalind groaned, hands reaching up to bury in Phil’s hair. One hand slid down to gather anchor in Phil’s shirt, needing it off him as quickly as possible. She wanted to see his arms, wanted to feel the muscles in his back as he pounded her into the drywall. She pushed him away from her neck just long enough to kiss him hard; teeth drawing blood from his bottom lip. 

Phil responded by sliding his hands under her bare ass, lifting her up against the wall. He slammed her against the plasterboard, his hard cock sliding against her damp pussy. He took a moment to adjust them both, Rosalind’s legs now wrapped tight around his hips. 

“I wanted to do this the first day I met you.” Phil slid a cool hand under her shirt, palming her breast underneath the material. “Fuck you so hard neither of us could think.” His lips worried the skin of her throat. “Maybe it was even before then. During surveillance. I wanted to know everything. What you sounded like, what you’d feel like…how you tasted. I wanted you.”

She’d wanted him too. Now, they both got what they wanted. As Phil reached for his zipper, Rosalind tugged at the collar of his shirt. She wanted it off. _Needed it off._ She tugged until she heard the sound of ripping fabric. The next sound she heard was the sound of ripping foil.

_Finally._

Phil buried his mouth against her neck as he slid into her for the first time. He was thick, stretching her as he pushed inside her. She’d been fucked with his fingers, his tongue, but that moment was the first time all day that she’d felt _full. Satisfied._ Phil groaned against her skin, his teeth sinking into the length of her neck. She would leave the building with a mark to rival his own, but she no longer cared. They would leave together marked, sated and wrecked. 

The first thrust was agonising. Phil slid out just enough to make her want him, then slammed his cock back inside her. His gloved fingers pressed against her ass, digging in as he continued to pound into her. His cock was unrelenting; as hard and thick as Phil’s fingers were. One roughly tweaked her nipple, pulling it taut against the fabric. 

Suddenly she was dropped to her feet; Rosalind not sure if her legs would hold her. They didn’t need to. She was pressed - hands first - against the wall; Phil’s body at her back. His cock slid inside her again, the change in angle making her hiss. Phil’s hand beat against the wall with every thrust, every pound of his cock inside her. His fingers tweaked at her nipples, her clit, remaining there to rub her relentlessly. There was no finesse this time, just the desperate urge to have her come. 

Her orgasm built; the pressure of Phil’s cock inside her and the movement of his fingers providing just what she needed to fall over the edge. She screamed, Phil’s hot mouth cutting off the sound as he smothered her in a kiss. His body fell against hers as he fucked her once - twice - then he was gasping through his own orgasm. 

Rosalind rested her forehead against the cool wall, breathing heavily. _Fuck._ Two arms wrapped around her middle, bringing her back against Phil. That had been worth the wait. But, then, Phil always had been. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, we do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> 'The Tour' is gifted to CrazyMaryT who has been our main cheerleader with this fic but also to all our tumblr buddies who clicked on that happy little like button. Thanks to all.


End file.
